


soon it won't be us (it will be us three)

by shuanime



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alpha Yoon Jeonghan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Happy Birthday Ate APL I Love You Mwa, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Hong Jisoo | Joshua, Post Mpreg, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shuanime/pseuds/shuanime
Summary: first part: jihan baby-makingsecond part: jihan's baby making a mess





	soon it won't be us (it will be us three)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [APL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APL/gifts).



> HAPPY BIRTHDAY to my gorgeous mother, [ APL. ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/APL/pseuds/APL) i love you! here's the mpreg, crack, smut, and fluff fic i promised. well the second part will be posted much later, but know that this fic's made just for you. i wuv u too much mwa mwa
> 
> enjoy the yoonhong! 
> 
>  
> 
> ***Warnings: first chapter is 4k+ of badly written smut (i am the complete opposite of brevity is the soul of wit. i word vomit.) so skip that if uncomfortable. second chapter is the fluffy part to be posted later.  
> HEED MY WARNINGS!

No one, not even Jeonghan, his mate, really knows why Jisoo keeps on doing the thing.

 

It’s the tense mood that surprises Jeonghan when he enters the room of the younger. The thick scent of his expensive candles (aromatherapy, he said, but Jeonghan thinks they’re to mask a certain biological reaction) permeates the alpha’s senses, but not in the way the strong Jasmine scent that Jisoo is trying so hard to hide that manhandles all reason in him out of the door. 

 

Jeonghan wants nothing grand; he just wants to fuck his mate senseless into the mattress, knot him until he embeds in the omega his own scent, until no one ever tries to go near him for weeks because he reeks of _Jeonghan_ , and maybe get his lithe little angel knocked up with a blip in the tummy. Trust him, he wants nothing fancier. But Jisoo keeps on doing that thing where he rolls his eyes and pretends he’s not in heat. 

 

The younger is sprawled on the bed, clothed with only a thin shirt that clings to his sweaty body. Upon seeing him, Jisoo does the eye rolling as if it’s an immediate impulse reaction to seeing Jeonghan’s face. 

 

It kinda hurts him.

 

“Stop doing that.”

 

Jisoo scoffs, rolling his eyes once again. “Doing what?”

 

“That!” Jeonghan points at his face. Jisoo wants to bite his index finger off, and if not for the slick steadily dripping from his hole, the fatigue that comes with heats in general, and the fact that he just wants the alpha to wreck havoc against his wet walls, he would be doing just that. Bite that finger off. Let’s see who’s in charge. “You’re in heat, you’re hiding your very obvious scent from me, and you’re rolling your eyes! It’s hurting my feelings and making my dick hard. Stop it.”

 

Rolling his eyes (because he doesn’t know what else to do anymore—he wants cock), Jisoo grunts as he tries to stand up. He aims to give his mate a piece of his mind while standing up, but it seems like every move he makes makes him rub skin on the soft satin sheets and his dick is hard and his hole is crying with slick and his body is in heat and it’s all too sensitive. He settles for moaning and lying down as his intoxicated self comes up with a comeback. Never mind that he’s currently inhaling huge puffs of breaths just so he could smell Jeonghan and maybe come untouched with just the alpha’s scent.Never mind, he says.

 

“When you’re in me, knotting me so hard and spurting… I don’t know… 8 gallons of cum in me? _That_ hurts? Do I whine like— _oh fuck, touch me, Hannie, it h-hurts_ —like a big f-fucking baby?”

 

Jeonghan rushes to his side, kicking off his shoes, taking off his shirt and unbuckling his belt as he does so. Jisoo gets like this on almost all of his heats: extremely sassy, oddly whiny, and just… overall angry. It goes on until Jeonghan gets his dick in him and then Jisoo is back on his sexually submissive self, but until then, Jeonghan will hear lots of curses and lots of whining.

 

Despite that, Jeonghan still can’t help teasing the younger. “Geez, love. You’re so wet and so snappy. Why is your heat coming too early? Didn’t I tell you not to sniff my after work clothes?”

 

Jisoo brings a hand to Jeonghan’s face, and Jeonghan’s pretty sure it’s meant to be a slap but because of Jisoo being a wilted piece of cabbage leaf, it comes off as a tender caress. His words aren’t as gentle though. “Fuck you. It’s a heat not a menstrual cycle. I did sniff your laundry, if that’s what you want to hear, asshole. Your work scent smells fucking good and sexy and serious and it flipped a switch. Now you’re just a clown— _Jeonghan! Put a finger in now!_ ”

 

The alpha complies… but not really. It’s always a great experience only when he gets to tease the love of his life to madness. He teases the rim with a finger, the ridges soft and wet against his fingertip. Jisoo mewls a little at contact, brows furrowed and looking _too_ annoyed for someone in desperate need of a fucking.

 

It’s not enough. Jisoo needs something in him or he will seriously, totally, literally _die_.

 

“Do we need lube? I don’t want you to get hurt.”

 

Jisoo rolls his eyes for the nth time, listening to the squelch his slick opening against Jeonghan’s jointed fingers make. “I don’t know, Hannie, am I not fucking _wet_ enough for you?”

 

At this point Jeonghan is getting irked by the clap-backs. He figures talking back to his incredibly horny omega would do no good to him or to their plans of baby-making, and the sexy heat scent Jisoo is emitting is really getting him drunk, so the alpha just pushes a finger in, reveling in the warmth and the softness and slickness of the younger’s walls.

 

Jeonghan wants to drown in more of this, wants Jisoo not to have to beg for it because he’s so certain he’s going to give him a good pounding. And he tells him as much.

 

“God—baby you’re tight,” Jeonghan muses, looking closer at the way his middle finger sinks in the tight heat of his mate. “You’re so good for me.”

 

The omega pushes his head back against the pillow with a whine because Jeonghan’s finger is so… bumpy. Like a good condom with huge ridges for his pleasure. And that riles him up. But one finger is not enough. If he could, he would take the alpha’s whole arm in him.

 

But why take a whole arm, when Jisoo knows something else of his mate is just as big.

 

“ _Jeong—fucking hell—more_.”

 

“I can’t wait to be inside you.”

 

Jisoo arches his back, his hole sucking Jeonghan’s finger in, and the alpha adds two more of those to finally tame his baby.

 

“Yoon fucking Jeonghan, I don’t fucking need fucking prep. Just fucking fuck me already.”

 

“Why do you keep cursing at me? Why are you so angry?” Jeonghan usually gets it. Jisoo gets testy when he’s in heat, but this is a whole new kind of angry. Like he doesn’t really want Jeonghan with him but his body is saying the opposite. If he’s being honest, the alpha feels a little uncomfortable trying to make love with his mate this way. Call him a wimp, but he has mushy feelings. “Do you want this or not?”

 

It’s all the pressure, really.

 

“I don’t—I just want you to impregnate me and not touch me for nine months straight. I’m fucking ecstatic.”

 

Hold on.

 

Now he knows what this is about.

 

Jeonghan takes his fingers away and wipes them on the sheet underneath. Despite Jisoo’s endearing whines (they _are_ annoying especially because his dick is rock hard and completely neglected like this—but past that, the whining is really cute) of protests and the souring of his scent, the alpha knows they have to talk properly or he’d have a very uncomfortable time helping him through this heat.

 

And he’s not sure as to how he’ll pleasure his baby with this… boulder in the way.

 

Jisoo opens his mouth as if he’s about to curse again, but the alpha maneuvers himself, spooning the omega and wrapping an arm around him and keeping him close enough that he could feel the slickness coming from Jisoo’s ass seep through the fabric of his slacks. Jisoo squirms at the friction. He keeps mewling and panting for more and he doesn’t understand why this is happening.

 

_Why isn’t he fucking inside me yet?_

 

“Look, I know it’s hard and the heat is going to your head, but will you please let us talk about it?”

 

Jisoo pants out, “I don’t know what you’re talking about. Can’t shut that m-mouth up.”

 

Jeonghan buries his nose in Jisoo’s sweaty nape where his very own bite mark is exceptionally prominent, inhaling the sweet sweet scent and hugging him tight to his chest. “Yeah, coming from you, that’s not an insult at all. Have you heard yourself cry out my name, love?”

 

This is the moment where Jisoo, the wilted vegetable that he is, takes all his strength to look back at him and shoot him a menacing glare (as menacing as a _Jisoo_ could muster).

 

“Alright, alright. I’ll shut up.” He takes the younger’s chin in between his index finger and thumb and presses a chaste kiss on his lips. Jisoo’s head moves towards him, chasing his lips for more as he pulls back. “But you tell me first—what’s going on with you?”

 

Jisoo whines again. This time, it’s a defeated one. 

 

Jeonghan is setting his foot down. They have to talk. His dick can wait.

 

“What do you want me to sa—“

 

“I want you to be honest. Do you want to do this with me—“

 

“Of course I do! You’re my mate!”

 

“It doesn’t feel like it!”

 

“Don’t use that tone I’m fucking sensitive!”

 

“You yelled first! I—“ Jeonghan catches himself, softening his voice the moment he focuses on his mate’s eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

 

Jisoo only averts his gaze, turning his back to him and doing a fetal position as if it will stop the alpha from touching him.

 

Not gonna lie, it breaks his heart to see Jisoo like this. No matter how irrationally angry he seems, he knows Jisoo. Jisoo doesn’t get this visibly frustrated and upset unless he truly, deeply is. 

 

“Hey, love?” Jeonghan gently molds himself against the fetus man, wrapping his arm back around the slim waist. Jisoo relaxes under the touch, but he doesn’t acknowledge. “I’m in a tough spot right now, baby, and I need you to help me make it better for you. But before that,” he buries his face in the younger’s mop of hair, inhaling the mouthwatering heat scent that makes his cock twitch. _Now’s not the time._ “You’ll have to tell me what’s wrong first, okay? Help me out, please.”

 

Silence prevails for a good moment, and then Jisoo stretches out from his fetal position, molding his body against Jeonghan’s as well. He turns to bury his face against the alpha’s chest and whispers something, but Jeonghan doesn’t quite hear it, so he strokes the omegas back as lovingly as he could and asks again. 

 

“What was that, baby? Tell me.”

 

A huge sigh escapes Jisoo’s chest. “I’m scared.”

 

Dumfounded, Jeonghan tilts his head in question.

 

“I’m scared because we’re going to have a baby… probably after this. And I’ll get pregnant and you’ll get tired of me because I’m gonna be fat and ugly—“

 

“I will never—Ow!“

 

The omega shushes him with a pinch on his arm. “Shush! Didn’t you nag me so hard to talk? Don’t steal my spotlight.”

 

“Alright,” Jeonghan mutters with his eyes closed. He can’t possibly rub the stinging spot now that Jisoo is laying on his other arm. “Geez. But that’s not true—”

 

“—yeah, so, I’m going to be ugly and fat. I’m gonna carry a human in me…and that’s just a lot. A lot to take in, yeah. And…”

 

Jeonghan waits before he speaks again (that pinch really hurt). One, two, three. But it seems like Jisoo is out of words as he stares at the alphas shoulder, as he stares into space. 

 

“And?” 

 

Jisoo jolts back to reality. “ And,” he swallows, worry smeared all over his face. His voice is raw and small and vulnerable, shattering Jeonghan’s heart as he hears the next words. “What if I _don’t_ get pregnant?”

 

It’s the alphas turn to be out of words, to stare into space.

 

“What if I’m not a child-bearing omega? We’ve been trying for three months already. What if you’re bonded to someone who can’t give you pups? What if our plan won’t work because I’m not—I can’t—“

 

The rest of those laments are drowned in the alphas chest. He pulls Jisoo close to him as he apologizes over and over. “I’m sorry, baby. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you earlier that no matter what happens I’m here.”

 

Jisoo doesn’t respond. He lets the man pull him close. He lets him press soothing kisses on his forehead, lets him rub comforting circles on his back.

 

“No matter what happens, whether you become as big as a whale carrying our child— _ouch_!” Jeonghan receives a well-deserved thump on his head for that. “—or we don’t get to make one—nothing of those matter. You will be big and beautiful, and I will take care of you and the little love in you. And if it doesn’t happen—if it never happens—it’s okay, baby. It’s alright. We can adopt kids, we can adopt rescue dogs or cats. Anything. You don’t have to worry about anything and everything because whatever happens…”

 

He pulls away and takes the face of his world in his hands. “Whatever happens, you’re the one who will truly make me whole. It’s just you, Jisoo. As long as I have you, I don’t need anything else. Parenting with you is, I admit, an amazing dream, but even that can’t outweigh your worth.”

 

“So… in short… you literally can’t live without me because you love me so much. Like, you’ll die without me.”

 

“Damn, did I do that monologue for nothing?” The alpha lets out a sigh of his own. He’s exhausted. He’s bone tired, but he won’t have it any other way. He’d tell Jisoo that over, and over, and over again.

 

Jisoo chooses to press his face against Jeonghan’s chest again just for good measure (also just because the chest is strong and warm and Jisoo is just in love, okay). Ghosting his lips against the skin, Jisoo whispers breathily, “You always know what to say. Thank you, Hannie. Thank you so much for… for existing. You’re my family, with or without kids.”

 

“That’s cheesy.” Jeonghan snickers thoughtfully though the gratitude soaks his bones with love. He feels the warmth and the sincerity. He feels loved. “You can just tell me you love me and you think I’m drop-dead gorgeous. C’mon. Say it.”

 

“Hey, I could’ve made a comment when you said _Jisoo, your eyes sparkle like the stars_ , but I didn’t.”

 

“I never even said th—“

 

“Nope. No.” He places a hand on Jeonghan’s mouth. “I don’t take constructive criticism. I’m horny.”

 

The alpha sputters, and Jisoo lets out an _ew_ when he feels saliva hit his palm. “You’re in _heat_. That’s more than horny.”

 

“Okay then. I’m abnormally horny.”

 

Jeonghan could just sigh lovingly in response.

 

“Hannie,” the omega calls out, seemingly pressing up closer. Jeonghan accommodates the skin-ship naturally. 

  
“Hm?”

 

“Can you fuck me now?”

 

Jisoo’s voice is so whiny… so little and yielding that the alpha’s senses blur out to a haze, and suddenly, the aromas in the room are prominent and striking.

 

“I’ll be a good omega. I promise.”

 

Jeonghan never in his life had taken off his slacks _that_ fast.

 

 

 

 

 

 

***

 

 

 

 

 

Hair matted on his sweaty forehead, Jisoo, face first, leans to the pillow, clutching tightly at the bedsheets underneath and pushing against it in time with the three fingers shoving in and out of his slick wet hole. Jeonghan can barely feel the silky walls of the omega with how fast he’s drilling in him and how wet and just… _soaking_ the omega is.

 

“H-Hannie… No—I want you now… now. _Please_ …”

 

But all pleading is tuned out by the alpha. “If I’m knotting you, you need to be prepared.”

 

“I can take it,” Jisoo moans high-pitched as Jeonghan strokes the bundle of nerves that controls his desires. “Come on. I can take it, I promise.”

 

“No, you can’t,” the alpha says, finality in his voice. “The last time I knotted you, you kept pulling at my hair because it hurt. I almost went bald.”

 

“Then stop coloring your hair so it holds on better to your head,” Jisoo says. “Hurry up. Hurry!”

 

Jeonghan tsks, his palm landing a loud sounding smack across the supple flesh and continues the pleasant torture he’s doing to Jisoo’s walls. It stings, but it stings good, and Jisoo arches his back a little in shock. The nip of the slap, if it’s even possible, intensified the heat he’s going through. 

 

He can feel his dick leak precum relentlessly onto the sheets underneath him, wetting his tummy all over.

 

What follows is Jeonghan’s voice full and commanding. Annoyance is present and the alpha wasn’t about to hide it. “I thought you were gonna be good?”

 

He gently skims the pads of his fingers against the omega’s prostate, and all the little one could do was cry out in indulgence. “Where’s my good boy?”

 

“I-I’m here!”

 

Jeonghan shushes him, runs his free hand along his smooth back while the other abuses his hole with deft fingers. Jisoo can only writhe and scream and whine at the back of his throat. He can barely lift his head up, so he’s drowning in his pillow without any idea what the alpha might do next.

 

He silently wishes for another spank. Or for his mate to just fuck him already.

 

“Show me how good, baby.”

 

“I am,” Jisoo cries out, heat spreading through his body, fierce and scalding. “I’m your good boy, daddy. Please. _Please_.”

 

There goes all the control Jeonghan gathered.

 

He closely checks the hole, marveling at the way it sucks in three of his fingers in like it doesn’t want to let go, and he deems the omega ready for his girth.

 

Jeonghan slicks his throbbing cock with a little lube to aid his entry in the tight hole. After all, he prioritizes Jisoo’s comfort above anything else, and he would never want his baby to feel the sting of the stretch if he could help it.

 

“I’m going in,” he says as he rubs the head of his dick against the opening. For a second, Jisoo clenches and unclenches his hole, and the head almost gets engulfed, making Jeonghan grit his teeth because he’s certain there’s more where that came from. “You ready?”

 

“Yes, daddy. I’m good. I’m so good. Please, _please_ put it in me.”

 

The alpha gradually plunges inside the stretched out heat in contrast with his brutal plans of pounding all sanity out of the omega, and Jisoo audibly sighs at the welcome intrusion. It’s hot all over and he feels so good and so full that he can barely open his eyes anymore, letting his face sink to the pillow and tune out the world. This is bliss.

 

“Move now, please.”

 

But Jeonghan isn’t halfway in yet. “Wait, baby, I’m not in yet.”

 

“ _Nooo_ ,” Jisoo whines, “But I’m so full already.”

 

“You’re about to be fuller,” the older says, kissing the skin between his shoulder blades and slipping in but keeping his pace slow and gentle. Jisoo moans his name loud and Jeonghan grunts at the firm hold the omega’s hole has around his cock.

 

“Ha-Han—“

 

“Who am I?”

 

“ _Daddy_ ,” Jisoo pleads, “Daddy, fuck me.”

 

Jeonghan grabs the omega’s slender waist with both hands, pulling his hips closer and driving his cock deeper inside. Jisoo pants and gasps and moans unapologetically, sensitive nubs rubbing against the soft satin sheets beneath him. 

 

His world is full of Jeonghan and he can’t get enough. Flesh to flesh—every pummel the alpha delivers, Jisoo feels incredibly praised and worshipped. Jeonghan lets out pleased sighs and groans every thrust that mixes well with Jisoo’s sounds of pleasure in a melody of lust and love and everything in between.

 

“H-Han-Daddy, I’m cumming!”

 

“Me too, baby.”

 

Jeonghan unceremoniously pulls out, eliciting a wince and an ouch from the omega followed by pained whining. “Why did you pull out!?” Jisoo is just about to cum! _What the fuck?_

“Come on top of me,” the alpha orders, manhandling Jisoo off his stomach and onto his lap. Jeonghan adjusts himself so that hi back is against the headboard and his mate is straddling him, his cute little omega cock pointing upwards, red and bursting. “That’s it, love.”

 

“Why?” Jisoo whines more even as Jeonghan aligns his length once again. The omega sinks himself down and impales himself on the alphas raging dick, its veiny shaft sharpening the sensual gratification of finally being full again.

 

“I’ll knot you, remember?” Jeonghan says as he thrusts upwards, uncaring of how inhuman his pace and force are because Jisoo’s slackened jaw, drool, and rolling-back eyes are suggesting he’s enjoying it and any less would anger him. “I want you to be comfortable then.”

 

The omega rolls his hips downwards as much as he could in time with his mate’s thrusts. After several more of loving, Jeonghan finally feels the walls of his love tighten, and Jisoo cums with loud chants of Jeonghan’s name. The force of the release hits Jeonghan’s chest as well as the omega’s. 

 

Jisoo wilts and falls on the awaiting hands of his mate who catches him and gently rests him on the alpha’s chest. 

 

The clench and tautness of the hole strings Jeonghan along to completion, too. Jisoo feels the cock inside him get bigger by the second, but he’s so tired and worn out that all he could really do is just whimper and sniffle at the bursting feeling. It grows and grows and grows impossibly huge inside him until he’s overstimulated and it’s borderline painful, and he panics. Tears running down his flushed cheeks, Jisoo gives Jeonghan a look that he hopes translates his worries. 

 

“Hannie…” he sobs at the fullness. “I’m scared. It hurts. _It hurts_.”

 

Jeonghan shushes and coos at him gently with shut eyes and clenched teeth, sweat from his temple cascading down his cheek. The alpha is holding back from completely wrecking his love. The tightness is _unbelievable_ that he wants to thrust more, pummel his dick inside more, but doing that will hurt and ruin Jisoo—so he holds back. He holds Jisoo close to his chest with one hand and steadies Jisoo’s hips with the other as he remains unmoving and stuck inside. Jisoo continues to cry in pain and pleasure and overstimulation. 

 

“I don’t know how to make it better, baby. Hold on for me.”

 

“Hannie, it’s so big inside,” Jisoo sniffles, “I’m gonna rip, Hannie. I’m full! I’m gonna rip!”

 

He frantically tries to push himself off, and the movement makes a shift that feels _so damn good_ for Jeonghan, so the alpha holds him even tighter to prevent any more movement that may make him go blind to reason. “Shh… calm down, baby. Calm down. I’m here. I love you.”

 

Jisoo just sobs more, whispering a soft _I love you too_ because no matter how overwhelmed he is at this point, he won’t let a chance to tell the alpha he loves him just go. Jeonghan pumps his load inside, hot release filling him up impossibly so. Some spill out as the little hole can only take so much, and Jisoo is all wet again. The pain slowly subsides along with the fullness inside him as Jeonghan’s cock deflates and slips out, and Jisoo takes it all, listening to Jeonghan’s moans of his name and praises.

 

“You’re taking it so well, baby. So good.” The alpha kisses him with gusto, devours his mouth and tangles their tongues together. He says in between kisses, “I love you. You’re such a good baby.”

 

Jisoo tilts his head up mouth open, letting his mate eat him just like that. He’s tired and satisfied and hot and full with his alpha’s cum, and if possible, incredibly horny again. The warm ejaculate inside him flows out of his hole in a steady stream, emulating the wet feeling of arousal slick and wetting Jeonghan’s thighs and the sheets under. 

 

“It’s done, love. Don’t cry now,” Jeonghan kisses all over his face lovingly, adjusting them so that he lying on his back and the omega is lying on top of him comfortably.

 

After the high comes down, Jisoo feels incredibly aroused again. His heat is taking over more than normal, and he’s surprised that at this rate he can still _somehow_ think straight.

 

Weird. He’s usually sexed out by this time.

 

He can definitely go for another round of that.

 

“Baby,” Jeonghan calls with a lazy, sleepy tone lacing his voice. “Let’s go clean up. You’re all sticky now.”

 

“No,” Jisoo sighs, muffled by Jeonghan’s chest, “One more.”

 

“ _O_ _ne more_?”

 

Jisoo picks his head up from where his face his smushed, throwing a pout at Jeonghan. “One more. Do that again.” His eyes sparkle and despite the streaks of tears on his cheeks, he looks hopeful and radiant. “Knot me again like that.”

 

The alpha just stares at the endearing lips pulled into a pout—one that Jisoo definitely knows he can’t ever resist. What is he supposed to do now?

 

 

 

Say ‘no’?

**Author's Note:**

> yes im dulcetshua sjkfhkdsjfkl i went through a rebranding so im now shuanime at both [twitter ](https://twitter.com/shuanime) and [curiouscat ](https://curiouscat.me/shuanime) <3 come and holler at me there!
> 
> feedback is really very truly deeply absolutely appreciated pls leave a comment : D


End file.
